12hugorrrsfandomcom-20200214-history
Battleship Vidya
Background This battleship was used by games legend, GamesManGaming, when he returned to Robloxia. Apperance The battleship's color is navy blue around the ship and inside the control room. The back of the ship has 3 boosters tubes that are gray. The exterior of the control room has 2 speakers that are large and glow red. On the right and left side of the back, 2 wings can been seen that are like bat wings. There are two large gun cannons on the side of the ship that can shoot two barrels. An interesting feature of this ship is the front of the ship which had a large white head of GamesManGaming with a evil laughing face and the eyes and the mouth glow yellow. In the control room, there are alot of posters of games on the back wall. A large pipe is at the top left at the room. The pipe has a sign that says "G-fuel" which means, "Gamer Fuel" which is GamesManGaming's power source, and the ships fuel. There is a G-Fuel meter near the pilot platform, which shows how much Gamer fuel Games has. On the pilot platform, there is a wheel thats painted white and has a compass in the middle. Battleship Activity See Timeline B Part 2 & Timeline B Part 3 for more info on this * Battleship Vidya comes to ROBLOXia when GamesManGaming returns * MacG attempts to blow up GamesManGaming's battleship but does not blow up * Battleship becomes normie-proof, which means only Gamers could steer the ship * Macg attempts to steal Battleship but fails * Godsrenath convinces GamesManGaming to kill MacG on the Battleship * Kalarnia joins to help GamesManGaming kill MacG * MacG falls off the Battleship to escape from GamesMansGaming * HonestCrimson takes thegreatdinos2 to see if he can move the ship, but he was unable to do it * MacG, Honest, and TheHackedHugorrr were waiting for GamesMansGaming on his battleship to fight him. * MacG falls off the ship once again during the battle, but survives * After Games launched a laser at a nearby city, he put the ship into self-destruct in a last ditch effort to kill HonestCrimson and TheHackedHugorrr * The Battleship crashed, killing Games in a instant. Destroyed Apperance After Battleship Vidya crashed, the Battleship was destroyed. The entire battleship has been split in half. The wings have fallen off the ship and get stuck in the sand. The speaker lights have turned off. There is a large gamer fuel puddle underneath the control room part. The posters inside the control room have disappeared, except the Overwatch poster. A gamer fuel pipe is leaking gamer fuel from both sides. The gamer fuel meter has no fuel. GamesManGaming's corpse is seen on the carpet, with his sword next to him. Some of the guns have fallen off this ship, burying some in the sand. The giant head has completely been separated from the ship, and turning off the face lights. Trivia * The entire airship resembles Battleship Halberd from Super Smash Bros Brawl. * Battleship Halberd has the side wings and a Giant Meta Knight head at the front * This proves that GamesManGaming is a gamer Category:Locations